Cita
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: La primera cita siempre queda marcada.


_**Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy**_

_**.**_

_**AU / Romance**_

_**.**_

_**Decleimer: Inazuma eleven go Galaxy es propiedad de Level 5**_

_**.**_

_**Cita**_

_**. . . . .**_

No debía ser algo tan llamativo o romántico, lo sabía.

—Buen día, buen día. Pero mira que te has despertado más temprano de lo normal –saludo la mujer al de cabello naranja —y en día de descanso.

—Buen día, Shizune –correspondió al saludo junto a una amable sonrisa –Tengo algo importante que hacer, de lo cual tengo un favor que pedirle…

. . .

Algunos ya se encontraban desayunando mientras otros se retiraban a pasear y disfrutar de su día libre.

—¿Minaho…? –cuestiono Aoi notando la ausencia del chico desde hace un rato, la chica sin importar el día se despertaba temprano, pero parecía que aquel día alguien más le gano.

Manabe aún se encontraba mal por todo lo que le había dicho a Kazuto que, no sabía si preocuparse por el chico o…

—_Aún que quisiera que mi padre me mirara y me reconociera… ya no puede hacerlo… Mi padre falleció hace tiempo cuando yo era pequeño. Te envidio…_

Aún con ello, sus palabras frías y hostiles hacia el de orbes verdes, este siempre le sonreía y hablaba con un cariño y afecto. Le irritaba eso.

—¿Oye Manabe? –paso Sakura la mano por enfrente del rostro del de lentes quien, sacudió la cabeza regresando a la realidad —¿qué tanto estas pensado?

Le miro un poco algo desorientado para luego responder —no es nada… ¿qué decían?

—Iremos a ver una película al centro ¿quieres venir? –trás Nosaki se encontraban Tetsukado, Morimura, Ibuki, Aoi, Minori y Kusaka —no nos viene mal salir a que nos pegue el aire.

. . .

—Perfecto –con las ropas sucias, algunos rasguños y heridas leves, Minaho estaba feliz con lo que había terminado. La hora le impresiono, debía correr a ducharse y arreglarse para su cita.

. . .

La película fue mejor de lo que le contó Shin en el camino, compraron algunas golosinas y jugaron en las maquinas antes de comenzar la función.

—Seguro ha de tener a alguien especial –hablo Nosaki cambiando de tema. Ibuki devoraba un helado mientras Konoha se sonrojo un poco —Minaho es lindo, muy atento y recuerda el más mínimo detalle.

Aoi asintió, Tetsukado peleaba con una paloma por su crepa de frutas —afortunada la chica.

—Ese tío no tiene nada de bueno –estalló Manabe sobresaliendo y caminar en diferente camino del grupo —toma las cosas a la ligera, no importa la situación, siempre encuentra una salida, es muy molesto e irritante…

Aoi y Sakura cubrieron las bocas de los chicos, con Ryuji no hubo problema, entendía a la perfección el plan de las chicas ya que, este tenía o quería un plan similar con esa chica especial que se sonrojaba ante las cosas delicadas y hermosas del amor y lo relacionado.

—Cree saber todo sin tener un algo que lo respalde, se arriesga sin tener total seguridad de las cosas… es…

—Tendré que esforzarme en no ser tan impulsivo sin una prueba sólida.

—¡Sí! No puedes estar preocupándonos a todos.

—No te preocupare más, aunque eso sería tener tu atención.

Jinichirou se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, cambiando drásticamente los colores del rostro a un rojo incandescente y quedando sin palabras —es tentador y arriesgado –acaricio la mejilla ajena del otro. Las chicas sangraban por la nariz preocupando a Morimura.

Sin perturbar al par, se fueron. Ambas chicas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los chicos sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba, Morimura y Kusaka solo se miraban en uno al otro después de ver a los otros y se encogían de hombros.

. . .

La vista era hermosa como los detalles, luces de navidad colgados y enredados en los árboles que no eran aun tan altos, una pequeña mesa con dos cojines esponjosos, una aroma que hizo reaccionar a su estómago el cual tenía apetito y que se vio espantado por el acto de presencia sin aviso de Minaho.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? –cuestiono Kazuto sin recibir ninguna palabra del de cabello lila desde que se vieron en el centro comercial —no puedo saber lo que tienes si solo estas desviando el rostro, aunque con ese comportamiento, lo más certero es que…

Oculto su mirada en el flequillo y giro un poco a la derecha para no ver a Kazuto —¿por qué?

—_Ya no tengo una figura cuyos pasos que seguir, pero tú si la tienes –no retiraba esa sonrisa ni sus ojos brillantes._

—¡Te eh estado tratando tan mal que… ahora te estas queriendo burlar de mi con esto!

—No tengo porque burlarme de ti –su voz había cambiado, era seria y áspera. Tomo el rostro ajeno haciéndolo que lo viera. Se vieron por unos instantes, aquellos orbes ya no eran amables, sino fríos como sus palabras, Manabe tembló al verlos.

Su habitual rostro calmado volvió, los labios mostraron aquella sonrisa que oculto —no porque me trates mal significa que yo haga lo mismo –respondió relajando el agarre de Jinichirou, el cual era algo brusco y beso aquella blanca frente —no estabas bien contigo mismo, así que sabía que podías ser duros con aquellos que intentarán penetrar tu coraza, lo sabía y me arriesgue por mi propio pie.

Estaba vacío de palabras, de movimientos. Solo podía respirar, atender a las palabras o más bien a los labios ajenos y a sus ojos, brillantes como pequeñas esmeraldas.

—Quiero ser el pilar del cual puedas sujetarte cuando no sepas que hacer, ser tu espada en guerra y el guardián de tus sueños –el calor aumentaba en el rostro del Manabe como su ardiente color rojo en sus mejillas.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! –por fin hablo Jinijirou —reserva esas palabras para alguien especial –resalto las últimas dos palabras –es más que obvio que quieres impresionar a una chica linda con esto y quieres mi opi…

Calló con un beso las palabras sin sentido de Manabe, uno calmado, sin acelerarse. Se separó del otro quien oculto la mirada —tu estomago a estado rugiendo desde que llegamos, será mejor atenderlo.

. . .

La comida no estuvo del todo mal para haberla hecho el mismo, un estofado de res, arroz, ensalada y un pastel de cerezas, música por su puesto del gusto de ambos, un presente envuelto en un papel colorido plateado con listón verde, del tamaño de una caja de zapatos.

Entre más se acercaba el atardecer, mejor se miraban las luces coloridas y el paisaje de la ciudad por los colores cálidos y abrazadores de la tarde, hasta perderse en los oscuros y fríos de la noche. La temperatura bajo, pero todo estaba previsto por Kazuto, colocando sobre ellos una manta que los cubría perfectamente a ambos y un cálido té.

—No lo merezco… todo esto…

—Cierto… mereces más. Tranquilo, cuando seamos adultos te daré mucho más.

—¿Por qué yo? –ambas miradas se encontraron –aun si tú no responderás como yo, no es normal que alguien se fije en quien le causó daño, siendo por tu propio pie o n… –la mejor manera de callar al de orbes lilas, era besándolo, como le gustaba, y más cuando el otro no se lo impedía.

—Disfruta del momento –besándolo de nuevo y acurrucarlo en su pecho —la cita aún no termina.

Finalizaron apagando toda luz y observar las estrellas que se presentaban sobre ellos. No dijeron nada más, solo, se dejaron envolver por la noche entrelazando sus manos y disfrutar de la presencia del otro, esperando que más momentos como esos llegaran y que, en un futuro no muy lejano, Manabe lograse entender que, Minaho le amaba, con todo y aquellas palabras duras, porque, su amor iba más que esas cosas dichas por el otro que el tiempo podía borrar.


End file.
